halofandomcom-20200222-history
Noob Combo
"Noob Combo" is a term coined shortly after the release of Halo 2. However,the original idea came from Halo: Combat Evolved, albeit a modified version. It is typically used to refer to the combination of a Plasma Pistol and a Battle Rifle, Carbine, or Magnum, though it can also refer to other weapon pairings. The idea is that a noob combo can be used in Multiplayer games to gain quick (and arguably cheap and noobish) kills. Background The most common noob combo is the combination of a Plasma Pistol and Magnum -- dual-wielded, of course, to remove the need to switch weapons -- as the Magnum is quite accurate. The basic technique is to sneak up on a player and hit them with a Plasma Pistol overcharge. The overcharged plasma bolt will drain the victim's shields, allowing the attacker to finish them off with a Magnum headshot. Halo 3's Plasma Pistol was altered; the overcharge shot's homing ability was weakened, and the projectile's speed was reduced. A new feature was also implemented: "holding" an overcharged shot will continuously drain a Plasma Pistol's battery. However, with the introduction of new weapons and equipment, newer weapon combos were created, the most notable being the Mauler-Melee combo, which allows a player wielding a Mauler to kill an opponent at close-range within a fraction of a second. Whether or not these weapon combinations are actually "noobish" is up for debate. Detractors of these combinations have argued that they are overpowered, unbalanced, and do not require much skill. Proponents of the infamous "noob combo" argue that a truly skilled player can survive a noob combo and kill anyone who dares to try one. Some people believe that 'Noob Combo' should refer to the action, not the weapons. Combinations by weapon Automatic weapon combos Typical automatic weapon combos depend on the usage of a Plasma Pistol overcharge to drain a target's shields, followed by the usage of an automatic weapon to kill the weakened target. Alternatively, a Plasma Rifle may be used to drain the target's shields with less efficiency, along with the use of another dual-wielded weapon. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by an Assault Rifle burst. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by a Plasma Rifle burst. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by dual-wielded Plasma Rifles. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by an SMG burst. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by dual-wielded SMGs. *Plasma Rifle and Mauler, dual-wielded. *Plasma Rifle and SMG, dual-wielded. *Plasma Rifle and Spiker, dual-wielded. Headshot combos Headshot combos are the standard noob combos. They involve the usage of a Plasma Pistol overcharge to drain a target's shields, followed by a headshot. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by a Battle Rifle burst. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by a Carbine shot. *Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by a shot from a dual-wielded Magnum. Power combos Power combos involve the use of one or more powerful attacks in rapid succession. *Mauler-Melee. **When executed from extremely close range, this noob combo can kill an opponent in less than a single second. *Plasma Pistol overcharge with a dual-wielded Mauler. *Plasma Pistol overcharge and melee. *Plasma Pistol overcharge and a single Brute Shot slug or grenade. *Mauler and Spiker. (Dual-wielded) *Brute Shot and melee. *Shotgun and melee. *Grenade and Sentinel Beam. Evasion In Halo 2, a player can block a noob combo through various means. One method involves a defender who dual-wields weapons and melees when the attacker's overcharged Plasma Pistol shot is about to hit. The melee forces the defender to drop a weapon; if timed right, the attacker's plasma bolt will hit the defender's dropped weapon as it falls. Plasma Rifles work well, due to their bulky heads. Alternatively, a well-timed grenade can block an overcharged Plasma Pistol shot. Plasma and Frag Grenades both work, though it is not known which is more effective. Some argue that an overcharged plasma bolt homes in on Plasma Grenades better, while others contend that Frag Grenades are thrown faster. In Halo 3, this counter-strategy (when used with a Frag Grenade) has the added bonus of injuring the opponent -- if the defender's grenade is thrown just as the plasma bolt is fired, the bolt will detonate the grenade in front of the attacker. When the aim is to stop a combo in progress (after having been hit by the overcharged plasma shot), a defender can lob a Frag Grenade at the attacker and then crouch. The attacker's attempt to line up a headshot will be slowed down by the defender's crouching, and the grenade will hopefully distract the attacker long enough for the defender's shields to recharge somewhat. Plasma Grenades should not be used, as they take longer to detonate. Uses Despite the negative stigma surrounding the Noob Combo, it remains a very common tactic in multiplayer. It is also extremely useful when playing the games' Campaigns on higher difficulties. Halo 3: ODST encourages the latter usage, granting players an achievement for earning ten kills with the combo. Category:Multiplayer Lexicon